Soul Meets Body
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Life and Death collide where soul meets body. Set to Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie. Oneshot. TruJack


**Tru Calling: Soul Meets Body**

**Written by Cherrygurl1225**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **In my imagination, I own Tru and Jack, lol. And I most certainly do not only the lyrics for "Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie.

**Summary:** Life and Death collide where soul meets body. Set to "Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie. One-shot. Tru/Jack

**Author's Note:** I'm back momentarily to bring you a lil piece of Tru/Jack fluff. I got inspired by Death Cab for Cutie's "Soul Meets Body" and decided to try my hand at something. Hope y'all enjoy and please don't forget to leave me a yummy review! Thankies!;)

"_Shhhh…" _His silky voice reached her ears, gentle and soft.

_I want to live where soul meets body  
And let the sun wrap its arms around me  
And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing  
And feel, feel what its like to be new_

Salty tears reminiscent of brine soaked his chest. Shallow gasps of air were breathed; they were as soft as they were tense. It was a struggle to breathe as this unbroken chain of Destiny and Fate kept interlocking, paths crossing – crossing boundaries immeasurable in the normal cycles of the day and night, cycles which kept a solid beat to the measure of their own drum.

A gentle touch is met with a tug, a sort of eternal restraint – a resistant of sorts. A gentle touch is met with ignorance, lack of appreciation, a venomous tongue as it spits out words that could cut so deep into the soul, but not into his.

_So this is what it feels like? _She wonders.

Yes, this is what it feels like. On this night it feels like this and on no other night had it ever felt like this before. Before it was a constant pattern, like drawing the same sketch over and over and over again with the same dull black watercolor pencil as it traces across the expanses of a deep, dark sky. It scratches against the surface at first, barely making any contact. But next time it is even more persistent as the scratches are dug deeper and deeper marking dark blotches on the paper. Suddenly, the blotches stop appearing and there is no longer an obvious pattern, only the obscure markings imprinted in dark black pencil.

And it is in these obscure markings where they meet and draw their line, connecting each other, if only for a single, fleeting moment.

_Cause in my head there's a greyhound station  
Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations  
So they may have a chance of finding a place  
where they're far more suited than here_

Her thoughts are gone, but her body still feels. Her thoughts are no longer clouding her judgment, causing her to feel no pain nor illusions as she is swept away in disillusionment. Her thoughts have found a place and are no longer harmed by what she feels, what she needs, what she desires most… _him._

How can something so repulsive be suddenly charmed into fascination, an almost riveting desire? It _was_ a riveting desire, after all… wasn't it?

_I cannot guess what we'll discover  
We turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels  
But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's  
And not one speck will remain_

Reassurance. Comfort. Warmth. Solidity. Nothing is between them anymore. No one is stopping either of them from doing the inevitable. It is all up to them now. Their choice and decision has finally come. It has all come down to this moment. And in this moment, will realization strike and one run away from the other only to be comforted into the other's arms as night falls again? A gentle reminder that nothing is no longer between them…

_I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
If the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

She is silent and it frightens him. He becomes silent with her, tries to feel what she's feeling, try to understand some deeply rooted mystery in her past twisting its way into her future. She needs guidance and protection. She needs to feel safe. Someplace. Somewhere. With someone. With him and him alone.

His silky voice sifts through the air, echoing a gentle command. "Open your eyes."

She opens them and they flutter gently. Gentle and innocent brown eyes of love, warmth and tenderness.

Her eyelids are wet, a constant reminder of her struggle and pain, but for now she is free. Her tear-stained cheeks are red, a deeper red than ever before.

"You're so beautiful."

The balance was in constant limbo. Lives were lost; lives were saved. Souls were taken; souls were freed. This, too, was the never-ending cycle of life, which fashioned itself in many ways, including that of impending death. Not dying. Just death. The soul still has to live. It has to move on. The spiritual repercussions of saving a life can do just as much harm or damage as the repercussions that they were met with every day.

_Where soul meets body  
Where soul meets body  
Where soul meets body_

His hand softly caresses her cheek as he wipes the tears from them. Their eyes meet and their lips part finally crashing down, the ultimate feeling of pure undiluted bliss as they enter their paradise together. His lips and tongue are sweet and smoky; hers are savory and refreshing. The kiss continues to deepen as he slides a hand through her mysterious, wavy curls and her hand slides down the length of his back.

They had each gone down these roads and made these conscious choices. He tugs at the bed sheets, increasing a tumultuous friction between them. Entangled in this unsuspecting black night in the comfort of each other's arms, they felt at peace – in balance with the flawless clockwork of the universe.

_I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
If the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

**THE END.**


End file.
